greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Invasion (Episode)
Home Invasion Synopsis DEADSHOT (GUEST STAR MICHAEL ROWE) FIRES OFF A NEW ROUND IN STARLING CITY: Deadshot (Guest Star Michael Rowe) returns to Starling City after taking down a U.S. Ambassador and six others overseas. By keeping tabs on A.R.G.U.S.’s manhunt for the assassin, Oliver (Stephen Amell), Diggle (David Ramsey), and Felicity (Guest Star Emily Bett Rickards) learn that a sting operation is underway to capture Deadshot alive. Diggle is determined to see his brother’s killer dead, with or without Ollie’s help. Meanwhile, Laurel (Katie Cassidy) takes drastic steps to protect a young witness, exacerbating friction between Tommy (Colin Donnell) and Oliver. Later, Roy Harper (Guest Star Colton Haynes) unconventionally pursues all leads to find his new hero, but runs afoul of Detective Lance (Paul Blackthorne). Back on The Island, Oliver recalls how Shado (Guest Star Celina Jade) helped him incrementally gain confidence with a bow and hit the target for the first time. Willa Holland and Susanna Thompson also Star. Manu Bennett, Byron Mann and Audrey Marie Anderson Guest Star. Ken Fink Directed the Episode Written by Ben Sokolowski & Beth Schwartz (#120). Summary At the lair, Diggle and Oliver are sparring, Diggle furious that they haven't brought in Deadshot yet. They're unaware that the assassin is in Germany, killing the U.S. Ambassador. Oliver promises Diggle that they'll stop Diggle when he returns to the U.S., and Felicity interrupts to tell them that she's hacked ARGUS' computer files. Deadshot is returning to Starling City to meet with a new client, unaware that the "client" is an undercover ARGUS agent. Oliver starts to leave, telling the others that he has a lunch date with Laurel. Felicity points out that his having lunch with his ex-girlfriend, who is currently the girlfriend of Oliver's ex-best friend, may not be a good idea. Oliver admits that he tends to have a complicated social life but insists that he and Laurel are just friends. As Slade and Shado prepare an attack on Fyers' camp, Slade points out that they'll never cover fire and their only rifle is damaged. Shado volunteers to teach Oliver how to use the bow and arrow so that he can cover them, but both Slade and Oliver warn that Oliver isn't ready. She convinces them to let her have one day to train Oliver, and if she fails then they'll go with Slade's plan. Diggle meets with Lyla and she angrily tells him that she checked and confirmed that Diggle is on a personal vendetta because Deadshot killed his brother Andy. She refuses to let Diggle use the agency for his revenge and warns him to stay from Deadshot or she'll have him arrested. At CNRI, Oliver stops by to collect Laurel for their launch date. She's reviewing the case on a financier, Edward Rasmus, and says that she's too busy. As they talk about how Tommy is now working for Malcolm and Oliver is supporting him, witnesses Erin Moore and his wife Nancy come in with their son Taylor. As they prepare to give their disposition, Oliver wishes them well. Once he leaves, Laurel warns the couple that Rasmus is a dangerous man. Eric insists that they bring him to justice and they proceed. That night at the Moore home, a man at the door claims that he's delivering some paperwork from Laurel. When Eric opens the door, the killer shoots him and then messes up the place. He then goes to the bedroom and kills Nancy, and sees Taylor looking at him from his bedroom. The boy locks the door and manages to get out the window, and the killer Mr. Blank calls Rasmus and tells him that he'll dispose of the witness. The next morning, Oliver catches a newscast about the Moores' deaths. At CNRI, Tommy is trying to comfort Laurel while her father tells her to stay out of it. A social worker is preparing to take Taylor to a group home as a temporary ward of the state, and Laurel immediately declares herself a temporary guardian for the boy. Once the social worker leaves, Quentin tells Tommy to keep an eye on Laurel. Oliver comes in and Tommy stops him before he can talk to Laurel. Oliver says that he met the Moores the previous day when he came for his lunch date with Laurel, and then realizes that Tommy didn't know about it. Before Tommy can respond, Laurel tells him that they're ready to leave and Oliver watches them go. Shado has Oliver practice with the bow but he's unable to hit the target. She moves in close to make sure he's in the proper position, and Oliver looks intently into her eyes. As Shado looks back, Slade calls out to check on them. Once he leaves, Oliver goes back to his practicing. Felicity continues hacking the ARGUS computers and tells Oliver and Diggle that the undercover agent is meeting with Deadshot at the plaza that night at 8. Oliver asks Diggle if he wants Lawton arrested, and Diggle says that he doesn't. While they wait, Oliver has Felicity do some research on Rasmus so he can go after the financier later, and then goes to Laurel's apartment. At the station, Roy comes in and Quentin notices him. The street youth says that he just wants The Hood captured and he came in to see how the investigation was going. However, as soon as Quentin turns his back, Roy steals a police radio.' At Laurel's apartment, Laurel tries to comfort Taylor but it's Tommy who finally gets through to him by talking about how his mother died, and how he brings her face up in his imagination. As they talk, Blank knocks at the door, posing as a policeman. When Laurel checks his fake badge through the peephole, she spots the bogus number and orders Tommy and Taylor back. Blank breaks down the door and opens fire, and Laurel grabs a shotgun and shoots back at him. Her gun jams and the assassin prepares to kill her, but The Hood bursts in through the window. The vigilante shoots the gun out of Blank's hand but the assassin manages to escape. As Tommy gets up from where he's been protecting Taylor, he looks at The Hood. The next morning, Quentin and his men arrive and he insists on putting his daughter into protective custody. Laurel insists that The Hood will protect them, but Quentin warns that even if they can trust the vigilante, he can't be there all the time. Tommy suggests that they ask Oliver to take them in, given the heightened security systems at the Queen manor. Quentin reluctantly agrees and Diggle provides them with a security team lead by Mr. Robbins. Moira takes Taylor to the kitchen to get some cookies and Diggle tells Oliver that they have an appointment for the "Lawton Meeting." Oliver says that he'll meet him there and stays behind to talk to Tommy. Tommy is furious that Oliver is leaving, and explains that he got Taylor there so that The Hood could protect the boy. Oliver assures his friend that he'll be there later but for the moment he has business to take care of. That night, Thea and Roy are having supper at the diner when she hears the police radio and realizes he has it in his pocket. When they report a sighting, Roy tells Thea that he has to run. When he goes down to the docks, he discovers that Quentin spotted the stolen radio and set a trap for him. Felicity downloads plans for the plaza where ARGUS plans to capture Lawton and shows them to Oliver. She also maintains a check on Rasmus and discovers that he has booked a flight to Shanghai. Oliver realizes that he has to choose Rasmus or Deadshot. Diggle is hiding at the plaza and watches as Lyla and her undercover team move into position. As he waits, Diggle realizes that Oliver isn't coming. Rasmus is having a chauffeur take him to the airport. The car comes to a stop when The Hood steps out onto the road and fires two arrows through the windshield, pinning the financier to his seat. A man wearing a hat enters the plaza and Lyla's people prepare to move in until they get a look at his face and realize that he's not the target. Meanwhile, Deadshot moves into position on an upper floor overlooking the plaza and prepares to open fire. Diggle spots him but too late, and the sniper takes out Lyla's agents while Diggle shoves Lyla to the floor. The bodyguard then goes after his brother's killer, but Deadshot doubles back and gets the drop on Diggle. He tells Diggle that his presence tipped him off and that he'd kill him then and there except that he's not being paid. Deadshot opens his shirt and tells Diggle that if he sees him again, he'll kill him and tattoo his name next to his brother's on Deadshot's chest, and then pistol whips Diggle and walks away. Later, Oliver returns to the lair to find Felicity treating Diggle's wounds. He tells them that he had to deal with Rasmus because he was leaving town. However, Diggle figures that Oliver chose to protect Laurel, who was in no immediate danger, rather than save the four agents that Deadshot killed. The bodyguard walks away and Felicity hesitates. When Oliver asks him what she has to say, Felicity tells him that it's nothing that he wants to hear. Oliver continues practicing and missing, and Shado take the bow and fires off two shots without aiming. She explains that she opens her senses and attunes to the bow. As they draw close, they kiss for a few seconds, but then Oliver backs away. He tells Shado that there's someone at home and it's complicated. When Shado wonders if the woman he loves knows how he feels about her, Oliver says that she will when he gets home. At the manor, Moira shows Laurel some photos of the girl's childhood with Oliver, and admits that she liked who Oliver was when he was with Laurel. Oliver comes in to tell them that Rasmus turned himself in and confessed to everything because of The Hood, while Tommy secretly listens in from outside. Moira invites Laurel, Tommy, and Taylor to stay overnight now that the danger is past, and Laurel accepts. Blank poses as Rasmus' lawyer and meets with him alone in an interrogation room. Rasmus tells Blank that he's cancelling the contract on Taylor, but the assassin says that Taylor saw his face and he has to eliminate any witnesses. Figuring that Rasmus will testify against him, Blank takes his hand and applies pressure to Rasmus' wrist. As he does, Blank explains that he's just created an embolism and Rasmus will be dead in fifteen second when it reaches his brain. As the killer calmly walks out, Rasmus collapses. In the squad room, Thea comes in looking for Roy and finds him handcuffed to a chair. Quentin takes them both to the morgue and shows them The Hood's 26th victim. When Roy suggests that the man deserved it, Quentin concedes the point but warns that working outside the law can be a dangerous rush. Roy insists that The Hood saved his life, but Quentin warns him that the next time, the vigilante might decide to make Roy the 27th corpse. Laurel checks to make sure that Taylor is sleeping and then steps out into the hallway. Oliver is waiting and he tells Laurel that Taylor is lucky to have her in his life. Laurel says that she's realized that Oliver has changed after all during his time on the island and it's good to see. As they hug, Tommy watches them from the shadows. A courier arrives and the front gate security lets him through. When Robbins answers the door, Blank shoots through the courier, killing him and Robbins. He has already planted a charge that takes out the circuit box. When the lights go out, Oliver tells Tommy and Laurel that it's just a bad fuse and tells them to check on Taylor. Once they go into the boy's bedroom, Oliver locks the door and kicks off the doorknob. Blank works his way through the manor, killing anyone in his way. He spots Oliver and opens fire, but Oliver ducks into the shadows and then doubles around. The two of them fight and Oliver finally manages to stab Blank through the chest with a poker, killing him. Quentin and his people arrive to take away the body. Oliver claims that Robbins managed to kill Blank before dying of his gunshot wound, and Tommy backs up his story. Once Quentin leaves, Oliver tells Tommy that he can never be with Laurel because of what he does for Starling City. Tommy admits that he can't be with Laurel knowing that she'd choose Oliver if she knew who he really is. Later, Taylor's grandparents pick Taylor up and Laurel wishes the boy well. Once they leave, Laurel discovers that Tommy is moving out. He claims that he's not ready for the kind of commitment that she wants from him, and Laurel wonders if he's really changed from the boy she once knew. Tommy tells her that he hasn't changed as much as she thought and leaves. That night, Thea meets Roy and he explains that he owes The Hood for saving his life and thinks that he has a connection to the vigilante. When Roy vows to find the vigilante, Thea says that they'll do it together. At the lair, Diggle tells Oliver that he's not working with him anymore. Oliver insists that he did what he had to, and Diggle says that he's doing the same. He walks out past Felicity without a word and she wonders what's going on. Oliver and Shado return to the plane and Slade wonders if Oliver can handle his end of their infiltration. Before Oliver can respond, Yao Fei enters the plane. When Shado runs to embrace her father, he ignores her and Slade wonders how he escaped from Fyers. Fyers' mercenaries break in and capture the three prisoners, and Yao Fei tells Oliver that his time on the island is at an end. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell as Tommy Merlyn *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Paul Blackthorne as Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Celina Jade as Shado *Byron Mann as Yao Fei *Manu Bennett as Slade Wilson *Michael Rowe as Deadshot *Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels *J. August Richards as Mister Blank Guest Stars *Al Sepienza as Edward Rasmus *Marrett Green as News Reporter *Callie Seagram Airlie as Taylor Moore *Bruce Dawson as US Ambassador *Bombyx Du Murier as SCPD Officer *Connor Dunn as Courier *Jessica Harmon as Nancy Moore *Lexie Huber as Dignitary's Wife *Paul Lazenby as Mr. Robbins *Brenda Matthews as Grandmother *Juno Ruddell as Social Worker *Daniel Quinn as Eric Moore Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2761432/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Home_Invasion *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Home_Invasion *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-home-invasion-season-1-episode-20 Episode 20